La brûlure de la passion
by minifantome
Summary: OS. "il faut toujours que tu t'imposes quand on n'a pas besoin de toi!" "Tu veux toujours que je m'impose dans ta vie, Drago." "Pour toi, ce sera Malefoy." "Non. Ce sera toujours Drago."


****Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR ;). **Bonne lecture :D. **

* * *

><p>Drago saisit le bras d'Hermione alors qu'elle tentait de sortir sur le balcon. Elle eut l'impression que son bras était en train de prendre feu et elle manqua de se plier en deux pour faire taire la douleur. Pourtant, aucune fumée ne fit son apparition sur le bras de la jeune fille et il resta vierge de toute marque de brûlure.<p>

Elle resta stoïque, ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue Hermione ? »

Le ton de sa voix avait quelque chose de suppliant qu'elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer. Elle l'avait connu beaucoup plus hautain, beaucoup plus dur. Elle détestait cette manière avilissante qu'il avait de lui parler lorsque le désespoir l'étreignait.

« Je ne sais pas, Drago. »

Elle essaya de répondre cela sur un ton égal, mais ne pu empêcher ses bras de se recouvrir de frissons lorsqu'il s'approcha plus près. Elle avait une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue. Seulement, ça, elle ne le lui dirait jamais, pas même sous la torture.

.

Les cheveux blonds de Drago étaient un peu plus long que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et elle se surprit à devoir rester maîtresse d'elle-même plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Sa main était prête à bouger toute seule et elle tendit instinctivement son bras pour empêcher ses doigts d'aller caresser la chevelure presque blanche.

La voix grinçante de Drago la ramena à la réalité, cruelle, menaçante et douloureuse.

« Je ne t'ai pas invitée.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin que tu m'invites pour savoir que tu voulais que je vienne. »

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Bien sur. Le pousser dans ses retranchements et stimuler son orgueil étaient de loin la chose la plus stupide qu'elle avait fait ce soir là. Mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il la faisait toujours faire des choses insensées, idiotes, sans queue ni tête… Et elle ne le regrettait jamais.

« Rien n'est jamais assez clair pour toi, pas vrai ? Il faut toujours que tu t'imposes quand on n'a pas besoin de toi ! Tu es comme le pire des virus. On ne peut jamais t'éradiquer.

-Tu veux toujours que je m'impose dans ta vie, Drago.

-Pour toi, ce sera Malefoy. Monsieur Malefoy.

-Non. Ce sera toujours _Drago_. »

La main qui tenait son bras la serra un peu plus et il l'attira contre lui. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre rapidement. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les courbes et volutes métalliques de ceux de Drago. Elle pouvait sentir la colère qui l'agitait, qui le rendait encore plus beau, plus diabolique, plus maléfique. Elle allait sans doute trop loin, mais ça lui était égal. Elle aimait le voir se mettre en colère contre elle et lui accorder de l'importance.

Elle aimait sentir le frisson de l'interdit parcourir son corps. Elle savait, pourtant, qu'il s'agissait d'une addiction mortelle.

Les yeux de Drago s'obscurcirent. Elle eut du mal à maintenir son regard. Ses yeux ne pouvaient faire autrement que de descendre le long de sa mâchoire carrée pour observer la manière dont la rage la faisait se contracter. Elle sentit la veine de son poignet palpiter. Il la serrait beaucoup trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« J'aimerais beaucoup aller sur le balcon, Drago. » Dit-elle calmement.

L'ancien Serpentard ne fit aucun geste qui pouvait laisser entendre qu'il avait compris la requête de la jeune fille. Il se contenta de s'approcher davantage. L'odeur de son corps parvint au nez d'Hermione, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle commença réellement à avoir mal. Elle du se faire violence pour ne pas approcher sa main et la poser sur son corps, contre sa poitrine. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir si son cœur à lui battait aussi fort que son cœur à elle. Elle avait l'impression que l'air était devenu électrique. La colère de Drago emplissait l'atmosphère comme un nuage par temps d'orage.

Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait _tellement_.

« J'ai dit que pour toi, ce serai Malefoy.

-Comme tu voudras… Malefoy. »

Elle cru percevoir un frisson remonter le long de son bras, mais elle n'en fut pas certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, il lâcha son bras avec une indifférence feinte.

« Tu peux aller sur le balcon, la fenêtre s'ouvrira toute seule quand tu poseras ta main sur la poignée. Va-t-en dès que tu en as l'occasion.

-Tu sais que c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici. On ne se reverra plus après.

-Je le sais, et ça m'est égal. »

Un instant, elle cru que ses nerfs allaient craquer. Elle ne devait pas craquer devant lui. Après tout, si elle était venue ici, c'était pour lui faire ses adieux, pas pour le récupérer. Cependant, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tourna la tête sur le coté, honteuse de montrer tant de faiblesse. Sa voix trembla légèrement alors qu'elle tentait vainement de garder contenance.

« Je suis désolée d'être venue t'importuner, Malefoy. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de tourner le dos et de marcher dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

Ainsi, c'était la dernière image qu'elle aurait de Drago Malefoy ?

Celle de ce dos qui partait, qui lui disait « va-t-en » ? Celle de cet homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'aimer ?

L'effort qu'elle fit fut vain, et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Pourquoi vivre sans lui était-il aussi dur ? Elle savait pourtant qu'il était promis à une autre. Elle l'avait su dès les premiers instants et malgré cela elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de tomber amoureuse de lui.

.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur, faisant de son mieux pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de focaliser son attention sur les battements irréguliers qui agitaient son corps, de compter leur fréquence… N'importe quoi qui puisse lui faire oublier que, folle comme elle était, elle s'était présentée à la fête de fiançailles de Drago Malefoy.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence à ses cotés et sursauta lorsqu'elle se plongea dans les orbes métalliques. Il était là. Il était si près qu'elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour se retrouver dans ses bras. Et pourtant ce pas, elle ne pouvait pas le franchir.

La main de Drago se posa dans ses cheveux broussailleux et se fit caressante. Elle continua de le fixer, comme hypnotisée par la couleur indéfinissable de ses yeux. Elle le vit s'approcher et sentit la chaleur de son corps l'envahir, la réchauffant entièrement. Elle mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Un courant électrique la parcourut des pieds à la tête et elle ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il enleva la main de ses cheveux, par réflexe, elle la saisit entre ses doigts et pressa sa peau, la caressa. Ses doigts étaient glacés entre les siens, et pourtant, la chaleur n'arrêta pas de déferler en elle par vagues. Elle l'attira avidement à elle, essayant de le rapprocher et de le sentir plus près. Son corps lui faisait vraiment mal.

Il lui manquait terriblement.

.

Cependant, ses doigts s'échappèrent des siens presque aussitôt et il ordonna :

« Va-t-en maintenant, Granger. »

Et son cœur se brisa en silence, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois, il lui tournait le dos.

Elle attendit à peine quelques secondes avant de réagir avec brusquerie. Ses pieds bougèrent tous seuls tandis qu'elle avançait rapidement vers lui, essayant de le rattraper.

« Drago ! »

Il ne se retourna pas.

« Drago, attends ! »

…

« Drago, je t'en prie ! »

La voix d'Hermione se cassa dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin à sa hauteur et saisissait le bas de sa chemise pour qu'il s'arrête. Il se retourna vivement, et ses yeux coléreux entrèrent en contact avec les siens avec violence. Il essaya d'enlever sa main de son vêtement, mais elle était fermement accrochée et le regardait avec un air de détermination planté sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il n'allait pas s'éloigner de nouveau, elle lâcha sa chemise et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ?

-Je ne sais pas, Malefoy. Répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Ne me mens pas.

-Je ne t'ai jamais mentit. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle cru un instant qu'il allait à nouveau attraper son bras et l'approcher de lui. Elle sentit une étrange boule se former dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas regarder ses lèvres et pour réfréner le désir qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Elle le voulait, envers et contre tout.

« Drago…

-NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! »

Son rugissement résonna un instant dans le couloir tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait des yeux ronds. Il n'avait jamais paru autant en colère qu'en cet instant.

.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il.

Malgré elle, la réponse franchit ses lèvres à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle s'en voulut la seconde suivante.

« Toi.

- Alors prends-moi. Et vas-t-en. Laisse-moi. Arrête de me pourrir l'existence. Tu pourris tout sur ton passage. »

Les mains de Drago commencèrent à tirer sur sa cravate. Il l'enleva de son cou d'un geste brusque et la lui jeta au visage. Il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner sa chemise tandis qu'elle le regardait avec horreur. Elle pouvait voir sa colère s'amplifier de minutes en minutes. Incapable de dire un seul mot, elle le regarda faire tomber sa chemise par terre, dévoilant son torse nu. Le désir et le désespoir la brûlèrent.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Granger ? Je n'ai jamais rien voulu d'autre que ton corps. Je te l'ai dit. Je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? Je ne ferais jamais ma vie avec toi. C'est avec elle que je la passerai. Alors, tu me veux ? Parfait. On tire un coup, et après ça tu dégages. Enlève ta robe. »

Ses mains descendirent alors vers son pantalon, commençant à tirer sur la ceinture qui lui serrait la taille.

Hermione posa sa main devant sa bouche, tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête dans tous les sens, tandis que sa vue se brouillait.

Pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à partir. Au contraire, elle s'approcha de lui et entoura son corps de ses bras. Drago sursauta lorsque les mains d'Hermione caressèrent son dos nu et qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule pour sentir l'odeur de sa peau dans son cou. Il cessa aussitôt tout mouvement.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et ses mains allèrent toutes seule se faufiler dans son cou et toucher ses cheveux, se perdre dans leur broussaille emmêlée. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent indéfiniment. Hermione sentit des centaines de fourmillement parcourir ses doigts tandis qu'elle le touchait et qu'elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses mains de son corps. Elle avala difficilement sa salive et se serra encore plus contre lui.

« Je ne laisse aucune femme me toucher comme ça. »

Sa voix était rauque et elle trembla lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

« Je suis une menace pour toi Granger. Va-t-en.

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé mais je ne peux pas. »

Il la dévisagea un instant, ses yeux parcourant son visage. Elle rougit et baissa le regard, évitant son insistance.

« Je dois retourner voir mes invités, Granger.

-Reste avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Je sais. Mais tu le veux. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle releva la tête vivement, étonnée. Elle l'entendait rire si rarement qu'elle en fut surprise.

« Tu me pourris, Granger.

-Et toi tu me détruits, Malefoy.

-Appelles moi, Drago.

-Je croyais que c'était monsieur Malefoy, pour moi.

-Pour toi, je fais n'importe quoi. Dis mon prénom.

-Non.

-Dis-le.

-Drago. »

Les yeux du jeune homme prirent une teinte sombre et il se pencha davantage sur la jeune fille. Elle frissonna et fixa sa bouche qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Ses lèvres touchaient presque les siennes et elle sentit avec douleur son souffle s'échouer sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Tu t'es fiancé aujourd'hui, félicitations. »

Il grogna et tourna la tête de la jeune fille de sa main libre pour la forcer à le regarder. Ses lèvres étaient presque posées sur les siennes et elle avait l'impression d'être collée contre une bête sauvage.

« Tu as envie de m'embrasser, Drago ?

-Autant que j'ai envie de te détruire, Granger.

-J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses.

-Je suis fiancé. »

Hermione soutint son regard, aspirant le souffle qui sortait de ses lèvres. Elle recula, l'attirant à elle et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle leva alors sa main à la hauteur du visage de Drago et lui murmura :

« Moi aussi.

-QUOI ?

-Tu tournes la page, Drago. J'en fait autant. »

Les yeux du jeune homme prirent une nouvelle fois une teinte menaçante. Il saisit sa main de la sienne et fit courir ses doigts sur l'anneau doré qui entourait l'annulaire d'Hermione. Brusquement, il s'en saisit et tira dessus avec force, l'ôtant du doigt de la jeune fille pour le jeter dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu me pourris.

-Toi aussi tu me pourris, Drago.

-Tu m'appartiens Granger. Largue ce connard de Weasley.

-Je ne suis à personne à part moi-même.

-Tais-toi !

-Sûrement pas. »

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent avec force et la main de Drago glissa sous la robe d'Hermione. Il posa ses doigts sur sa cuisse et continua de la fixer avec un air de défi. La jeune fille ne fit rien et le laissa faire, silencieuse. De nombreux frissons la parcoururent tandis que la main du jeune homme caressait ostensiblement sa peau et que son corps devenait de plus en plus pressant contre le sien.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Drago. » Demanda-t-elle subitement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je…

-Ne dis pas que tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne peux pas te croire.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que sinon je serais morte.

-Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison.

-Parce que je t'appartiens, Drago. »

Elle essaya de soutenir son regard, bien que la honte de s'être déclarée rougisse ses joues déjà bien colorées. Cependant, il tourna la tête et finit par enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentit sa bouche parcourir sa peau et la main de Drago s'appuyer davantage sur sa cuisse. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas gémir de désir.

Elle le poussa légèrement pour tenter de retrouver son regard. Elle appuya sur son torse brûlant pour l'éloigner d'elle. Cependant, il ne bougea absolument pas et continua de la tenir serrée contre lui. Elle sentit sa gorge appuyée contre son épaule et sa pomme d'Adam remonter doucement puis redescendre.

.

« Je t'aime, Hermione. »

* * *

><p>Ni le tic-tac de l'horloge, ni la musique édulcorée de la fête de fiançailles ne réussirent à étouffer les gémissements passionnés d'Hermione dus au plaisir que lui procurait Drago. Astoria Greengrass fut contrainte, pour éviter la honte de couvrir sa famille, d'annuler ses fiançailles le soir même.<p> 


End file.
